Regretful and Broken
by LegoKid343
Summary: Scourge is tipped off to the Zone Cops by Fiona and wakes up in Zone Jail where he will soon regret what he has done...How will he escape this time? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Regretful and Broken

Author's Note: I've read Scourge Lock Down and it got me thinking. What would happen if Scourge were to get imprisoned again and never escape? This will depict our favourite green Sonic doppleganger of he will take this problem. And he might lose his will and sanity in the progress. Anyway, You know the drill...R&amp;R, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT THE PLOT!

WARNING: Contains Mild Language, Violence, and Implied Physical Abuse.

Light blue eyes opened to see a very dark room that looked as if it were a jail cell. Scourge then realized what happened. About two hours prior to his arrival he had just finished having an arguement with his now EX-girlfriend, Fiona. As he walked away to god knows where, the green hedgehog failed to notice that she pulled out a communication device and typed some keys into it. Then all of a sudden Scourge was surrounded by 46 zone cops including Zonic, Zespio, and Zector. Scourge got into a fight stance, however, he failed to put a decent fight as he was still recovering from certain injuries he sustained in Zone Jail. Scourge immediately blacked out as Zonic put the control collar around his neck.

Scourge broke away form the thought of his capture and realized he was still wearing his jacket and sunglasses. 'Why would they leave these on me?' He thought to himself. Then he remembered. There was a rumor that whenever an escaped inmate were to be brought back to the prison, they would be immediately put in solitary with whatever possessions they had with them before capture. He also knew that the only reason for that was... Because they would usually die in solitary before they would have served their new terms of imprisonment. Scourge was not going to let that happen to him. But apparently his thought progress was interrupted when the cell door opened and Scourge saw at least 14 inmates that were all looking for vengence against the one who had beaten several other prisoners during the riot that caused Scourge to have only a brief taste of freedom. Two of the inmates came forward and Scourge instantly remembered who they were. St. Criox and King Max. Both of them had devilish grins in their faces. Max spoke up and said: "welcome back to hell, 'Snot'." "Piss off you old fuck!" is all Scourge could say before Criox gave him a kick to the face. Max spoke again, "seeing as how the warden found out about our 'little' agreement we're not going to kill you, but he did say that you caused the breakout and that he wanted you to pay for it." "As I said I'm not going to have you killed, but I WILL break you." Scourge's face instantly paled. He was about to speak another insult but then Max gestured for the other 12 inmates to have there way with the green hedgehog.

To be continued? Hopefully...

A/N: Yes I know this is a short first chapter but you'll have to bear with it. I was writing very late at night so go easy on me, please? Thank you. R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Regretful and Broken.

Chapter 2: Beaten and Bloody...

Author's Note: Ok, I know for sure you don't want me to let my fanfics become derelict. But, I WILL CONTINUE THIS! Also big shoutout's to Luna Lillyth and Christian Ape 99.

Christian Ape99: Just to clarify, King Max is NOT prime Sally's father, he is the 'Anti-Max/Moebian King' who made an appearance in 'Scourge Lockdown'.

Luna Lillyth: Thank you for the Idea you gave me on seperating the dialogue from the text(I was only trying to make this like a novel though). Again Thanks for the idea, I have started using it in other Fanfics(when used for example, John Smith: "hello, how are you?").

Disclaimers: I OWN NO COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL WHAT SO EVER!

(CRUNCH) "AAARRRGGH" (SMACK) "UUNNHH" (PUNCH[TO THE GUT]) "OOF"

This was the sound of Scourge getting his a$$ kicked by the other inmates who were encouraged by the warden (and the EX-Moebian King, Anti-Maxx) to beat the poor green hedgehog senseless, the announcement the warden had made was given two weeks ago. The beatings that Scourge was being given today had been going on for six hours straight. At first he thought they would eventually get tired from repeatedly giving Scourge a major butt woopin'. Apparently not. By now Scourge had at least three broken ribs, a skull fracture, and a mild concussion which was caused by trauma from the skull fracture. Not only that, but the green hedgehogs fur and jacket(which was still on him, since no one even bothered to steal or confiscate it) were also coated in so much dirt and blood, he was barely recognizable. Just as Scourge was about shout in pain from getting another blow to the head, the inmates then decided to leave his cell since they had heard the announcement for lunch. But not before Scourge received another kick to the abdomen, which was painful since some of his ribs were broken. The cell door closed finally giving Scourge some privacy. But he knew they would come back for more. Scourge looked to his left and (despite the cell not being lit) managed to find the pink outline of his sunglassess.

'Why won't they just kill me already?' he thought to himself. Before he could think any thing else, Scourge had blacked out from the pain he still felt from his injuries.

2 Hours Later...

Scourge awoke with a gasp, at first he thought he had imagined being sent back to zone jail as nothing more then a nightmare. He then realized he was still feeling nothing but pain all over his battered and bruised body. He then wondered if anyone would give him another 'visit', just when Scourge thought the door would open he saw a flash of light in front him. He couldn't see anything after the light had dived down but he then felt several pairs strong arms being wrapped around his arms and legs. Scourge tried to struggle despite how much pain he was in, but found it to be fruitless. The green hedgehog opened his mouth to speak only to find that his new 'friends' had rolled up one of the sleeves of his jacket and had pierced his skin with a syringe containing a mild sedative. The green hedgehog was then pulled into an abyss of unconsciousness from the anesthetic dose he was given.

Before the green blur blacked out from all of it, he then felt the energy from the light that he saw earlier return. The next thing Scourge knew was that he was waking up in what felt was grass as green as his fur. He opened his light blue eyes and saw trees hovering towering above his head.

"What next?" said Scourge.

To Be Continued? (Idk)

A/N: I know I've been taking too long, but htat's what happens when you hit writers block every now and then. R&amp;R, Thank you.

P.S. I am NOT accepting OC's at the time(sorry christianape999), the reason being is that it would require more ideas than what I can think.


End file.
